Missing pieces
by SetAblaze
Summary: When tavros moves to a new school and literraly walks into someone's life this story happens. Wasn't that just the greatest summary ever. GamTav. My first story. Please review : Humanstuck. Rated T for language and whatevs
1. Making wishes

A/N hey guys y'all can call me Maya or Aztec, whatever floats your boat :) I'd love to here what y'all think though if you don't like it say it but be nice about it please. That way I can change somethin' to be your cup of tea. I know I use expressions a lot but that just how I roll :). Anyways enjoy. P.s I don't own Homestuck it belongs to the amazing and all powerful Hussie.

* * *

Chapter one making wishes

your name is Tavros Nitram and currently you're stressing over moving from Texas to Florida .

"I guess, uh,moving won't be so bad.. It gives me a chance to start over,, um but I wish we didn't have to move so much" you say to yourself as you pack for the move to Florida. You're still getting used to your new legs so you wobble a bit. BEEP!BEEP! It appears one of your internet friends is pestering you.

apocalypseArisen began pestering adiosToreador

AA: hell0 tavr0s.

AT uH,,, hEY aRADIA WHAT'S UP?

AA: n0t much. h0w is packing g0ing?

AT: oH,, nOT TOO BAD I UH,, gUESS

AA: c00l. so when are y0u getting to fl0rida

AT: pROBABLY ON UH,,, fRIDAY

AA: well I l00k f0rward to seeing you at school soon then 0_0

AT: uH,,, yEAH YOU TOO

AA: well I have t0 g0 my b0yfriend is here n0w. see y0u s00n

apocalypseArisen ceased pestering adiosToreador

AT: uH,, yEAH SEE YA SOON }:)

You shut put away your laptop and resume packing. You fill boxes with cards and Peter Pan posters that clutter your room also a small doll of a bull with wings you call Tinkerbull. Soon you've got everything ready and packed so you start going to load the boxes away. Your dad is doing the same in the kitchen so he joins you too load boxes.

" h-hey dad have we uh, got every that we need?" you ask.

He ruffles your mohawk " yeah Tavros, what about you?"

You nod then finish loading all the boxes.

You and dad get in the car, you look back at your house for the last time." I'm gonna miss it here but I'll uh, be fine" you say as you start pulling away. So many memories like playing with your mom and dad in the yard. Sadder memories too, arriving home from the hospital without your mom after the crash. After that not being able to walk due to becoming paraplegic. You saved all your money to be able to afford prosthetics but was only recently able to get them.

You and your dad have been driving for awhile, close to eight hours although you still had quite a few hours to go decide to stop for a bit and stretch. You get out of the car and check your phone for messages, none. It's around nine at night and the stars are out the night sky looks so beautiful. You see a falling star and smile as you remember your mom always said if you wished upon a star it would come true she taught you a poem for it too. You couldn't help but whisper it to yourself." if I may, if I might I wish upon this star tonight and pray my wish can come true underneath skies of blue so if I may with all my might I'll wish upon my star so bright." being more confident,yes, this was your wish the best possible wish you think.

As you walk back to the car a smile comes across your face, yes, this move would be different then the ones before. The star was on your side now, that star had to be sent just for you it's true! It was something you and your mom did before the accident; late at night the two of you would lay on the lawn star gazing searching for falling stars. You were inseparable and both believed in superstitions and fairy tales, you did everything together. Truly you were the best of friends.

It's Friday morning now you're pulling up to the new house. It's oddly sunny for 8:00 am but you'll get used to it. Aradia did always say she thought it was too sunny for her likings but the weather was nice mainly. Turns out she goes to your school and lives in the next street over, how exciting! You're already registered for your new school and you'll be starting on Monday as a sophomore (10th grader).

You and Aradia met on one of the morpgs(multi-player online role playing game) you play. After the crash you couldn't really play sports not that you really did in the first place but now it was out of question. You started playing morpgs and occasionally made friend with someone. Eventually that someone might lose contact but that was not the case with Aradia. You and Aradia play your favorite game Flarp together and make a pretty unbeatable team.

Excited and scared for Monday you lay on your bed thinking. Monday. That's what decides it all. This scares you but it's a good feeling you guess. Monday will show the course of the next few years of your life and you can do is wait.


	2. Sorry bro

Hi guys I hope you liked the first chapter. Just to let you know I'm gonna be doing different POVs in the chapters just depending on how I feel when I'm writing it but I'll make sure to tell you. Any who enjoy :)

* * *

My name is Gamzee Makara and my life is big jumble of bleh.

I just woke up on the floor in the bathroom, sitting up I noticed I have the biggest headache ever. The opposite of miracles if you ask me. I looked at my watch 9:00pm sunday, how long have I been here? Ouch, my arms are covered in cuts and bruises, must've had some dad issues again huh. My dad and I aren't exactly motherfuckin' best friends, in fact he probably hates me. I can't all up and imagine why but I guess I must just upset him. Maybe it's the makeup which is currently all smudged up, no no my makeup's a motherfucking miracle covers those nasty scars he gave me. I need some fresh air to get my head straight, let's get me cleaned up to go for a walk. Okay my arms seem bandaged up enough let me just grab a jacket then head out. My favorite and only jacket for that matter is dark purple

I groggily call to my dad "hey I'm headed out for a walk be back mother fucking soon" he grumpily replies"whatever. If you aren't back by ten you're getting locked out" Feeling the love dad, feeling

that love.

As soon as the cool night air hits my face I instantly feel better. There aren't too many stars in the sky but I guess that makes the visible ones miracles. It's late October right now so it's starting to cool down which is nice. The sky is all up and deep blue and the moon looks like a cue ball suspended in the night sky. Leaves are scattered everywhere and they crackle beneath me with each step I take. Leaves that are still on trees shake in the wind causing a calming voice to surround the area, miracles. I must have been walking without noticing, I was too busy looking around and this would've gone on for longer if I hadn't knocked straight into someone then proceeded to fall. I guess they fell too 'cause I heard an "oomph" but I can't quite locate where it came from. My thoughts were interrupted when the voice whispered "Uh, if you d-don't mind would you um, get off of me p-please"

"Oh, sorry about that motherfucker" I say as I roll off of the now present boy underneath me. His face is bright cherry red and he's stuttering an apology and it's kinda really motherfucking cute, no, what am I thinking! I don't even know his name, get your head straight Gamzee. " No need to apologize bro, I shoulda been all up and watching where I was." he just nods, I've gotten up but he's still on the ground, interesting. "Do you need help up, bro?" I offered, he nods again, probably a bit too embarrassed to want to talk. As I picked him up I noticed he felt lighter than I expected but shrugging off the thought I set him down. "So what's your motherfucking name, bro? I'm Gamzee Makara." I asked him as I examined him, he looks to be around 5'6"with chocolate brown eyes and a Mohawk to match. Adorable, I struggled not to say it aloud don't wanna all up and scare him.

"uh, I-I'm Tavros Nitram, nice to um, meet y-you" he whispers shyly while looking at the ground. I just wanna hug him, tell him he's okay, he's that sweet. So I do, he seems a little shocked at first but then "relaxes" he just stands there not moving. He would pull away if he wanted to right? His face is bright red or at least his forehead is from what I see being taller than him and all by quite a few inches. He started shaking some and I let go my makeup covering a faint blush fortunately.

"Sorry about that Tavbro, it just seemed like you needed a mother fucking hug that's all." I say with a slight chuckle. He looks so flustered I'm starting to worry for him "You okay bro?" I ask stepping in a little closer. Oh shit! What motherfucking happened, he fainted? Huh that was odd I could have sworn I heard I metal fell when he hit the ground

* * *

Tavros's POV

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you're currently super scared and embarrassed

You're unconscious for a few minutes because of the previously occurring events. Any normal person would've handled this better than you what an embarrassment I must be to dad you think. When you come to surprisingly you haven't been shoved in the back of some strangers car, your in the same stop you fell but something seems different. You look up, there's the difference, you're being cradled in this teens arms. He's about your age with messy black hair and deep blue eyes it almost looks indigo his face is covered in what appears to be clown makeup to you and he has the nicest grin plastered to his face. "ugh, Gamzee right? W-Would you mind telling me w-what uh, happened" you say shakily.

"Shhh it's okay, calm down I got ya bro. You got really red like a motherfuckin' tomato then you all up and passed out and fell on the ground. How do you feel?" his voice was scratchy but oddly calming. You look down at your legs they seem to be okay may as well check though. You answer as you roll up you jeans " yeah I-I'll be okay uh, just hold on a sec and um, please don't get freaked out about my legs they're uh, prosthetic past my knees.". He only nods but you can tell he's okay with it. Your legs are okay which is a relief. You realize it's probably best you start going home you ask him what time it is. He looks down at his watch and frowns "10:15pm" he replies with a growl

"Something wrong Gamzee?" you say as you sit up he was still holding you and his grip tightened a bit. His eyes soften as he answers you "Yeah Tavbro there is my dad hates me and I'm locked out of the house for the night". You can't just leave him out here " well I guess you could uh, stay at my place for the night, o-only if you want though" you suggest. He gives you a little squeeze " Really bro? You'd do that, it's a mother fucking miracle" "anything uh, for a friend" you reply. He helps you up off the ground again and you lead the way to back home.

* * *

Ooh hehe Tavros had a bit of an Eridan moment in the middle hehe I'll have chapter 3 done in a day or so please review au revoir


	3. A new friend

Chapter three a new friend.

hey guys and gals thanks for reading this far you people are epic sorry if the characters are out of character i try my hardest but we can't always be perfect

* * *

No one's POV

It took them twenty minutes to get back to Tavros's house it wasn't that far away but Tavros kept on getting lost. Tavros slowly opened the door "D-Dad? Sorry I'm home so late.". A voice calls from the living room"That's okay Tav but you should've called" the voice (stop calling him the voice he has a name you know it's Rufio ) was forgiving and kind. The two new friends walked over to the living room Rufio was looking at a picture of himself, his wife and Tavros. Tears were running down Rufio's face he obviously missed her a lot. Tavros sits down next to him Gamzee still standing there silently."Oh dad don't cry uh, mom doesn't want you to be like this and you uh, know it." Tavros whispers to Rufio rubbing circles in his back.

"Mr. Nitram," Gamzee says softly. Rufio looks up at Gamzee almost thinking he was imagining it. He turns to Tavros " You see the kid with clown makeup too, right?" Tavros can't help but chuckle. " Yeah dad, he's real,I was wondering if he could uh,maybe stay the night, his own dad locked him out" Tavros has less of a stutter when he's with his dad so he spoke with some confidence for once. Rufio nods"So what's your name then?".

"Gamzee, and thank you for letting me all up and stay" he replies

"No problem Gamzee, so how'd you meet Tavros?"

"Well, we sorta just ran into each other" Gamzee replies with a laugh. Tavros chuckles too the events of their meeting were rather funny looking back to it.

* * *

Tavros wants to narrate now. Okay Tav take it away!

I'm Tavros Nitram and my new friend Gamzee is spending the night

This move is getting better by the minute thanks to the star of course, mom sent it to me for sure. I've already made a friend, yeah sure he's a bit odd but he seems really sweet and caring. He changed into some old clothes dad lent him before leaving to sleep although he still has his makeup on. "why do you wear all the uh, clown makeup Gamzee?" I ask in almost a whisper. He just looks down and refuses to make eye contact something is obviously wrong. I moved so I was sitting where he was, tears were starting to form in his eyes. I feel like how we were earlier except roles have been switched. Trying my best to comfort him I pull him into a hug. "hush, Gamzee it's gonna be okay, you're safe uh, here". He sniffles and looks up at me, makeup now running some I faintly see what appears to be scar marks. He's trying to smile but only ends up wrapping long arms around me and crying on my shoulder. So much for talking tonight I guess but I think it'll be okay. I nudge Gamzee "Come on, let's get you uh,cleaned up okay? I only get a whimper in response but I star getting up anyways him clinging on like his life depended on it. "Gamzee, it's okay I'm not gonna um leave you" I said softly as I lead him to the bathroom. I take off his makeup him slightly protesting but doing nothing about it. Like I saw some minutes ago he had three lines running across his puts his head down not wanting to be seen most likely. I take his face in my hands rubbing tears away.

"Do you wanna t-talk about it, Gamz?" I whispered trying not to stutter so much. He shakes his head no but that's okay I respect him for it. "Can we just mother fucking go to sleep bro?" he chokes out " Sure Gamz, follow me," I lead him to my room. " Here gamzee you can have the uh, bed, I-I really don't mind" he looks at me slightly confused I wouldn't know why." Tavbro, I can't just all up and take that from you" I return his confused look "Okay then, where ever you want is fine b-by me I uh, guess" I say slipping under the covers in my bed. He lays next to me warmth radiating from him but he's shivering anyways. I offer him another blanket fortunately he accepts. Then it's silent and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Your name is Gamzee and you can't sleep.

You had just had a very long night but for some reason you can't sleep. So naturally you look around the room, there were boxes scattered around. They must have just moved here. A few posters and book nothing too special but your eyes meet something that might be. Tavros. The boy was sleeping soundly, smiling softly, so serene. You just met him that night and it wasn't the most pleasent way to meet someone, was willing to care for you when your own father locked you out. Your shivering still and unsure why, you move right next to Tavros he doesn't seem to notice. You grasp his hand, still no reaction probably for the best he stays sleeping. You lean in and kiss the top of his head and whisper" Sorry bro, you just make me feel wanted" and with that you drift off into sleep too.


	4. School loves Tavros

I dunno what to put here but if you're highschool times are different that's just when my bus comes so I'm like what the heck I'll throw that in too the song is called Mad world by Gary Jules . Homestuck still belongs to Hussie

_All around me are familiar faces _

_Worn out places_

_Worn out faces _

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere _

_Going nowhere _

My name is Gamzee and I don't want to go to school

Tavros is making a very weak attempt at getting me up "Come on Gamzee, please! Get up we gotta go to school!" I turn to him with a smirk" Can't I just have five mother fucking minutes, Tav?" it would appear he'd gotten ready before trying to wake me up although I could be wrong, I'm a heavy sleeper. He had to think for a minute and it was kinda really mother fuckin' cute "Sorry Gamz, but uh, you gotta get up, or we'll be late!". "Alright Tavbro, I'm up, are you all rainbows and Faygo now?" I replied putting my own clothes on. He looks at me slightly confused I just shrug it off. We're both all set, miracles we made the bus on time we ride the same one too. It's too early to motherfucking go to school at 6:30 am.

Turns out Tav and I got a few classes together

-computer science with Mr. Captor who's pretty chill and is engaged to Mr. Ampora also he lives by me and we hang out he isn't some weirdo, he just got out of college so no hatin on my bros

-english with Dr Scratch that mother fucker likes green and white so much it's somewhat of an unhealthy obsession.

-science with Mr. Ampora He's engaged to Mr. Captor, heh

- and lastly my favorite, art with Ms. Lalonde who's probably drunk off her ass most of the time

_The tears are filling up their glasses _

_No expression _

_No expression _

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow _

_No tomorrow _

_No tomorrow_

Tavros's POV

It's been a pretty good day for school I guess you could say. Aside from the few stares I got being the new kid and all it's not bad.

A shout interrupts my thoughts "hey you, new kid!" I look over, great, some cool kid and his posse come walking towards me. The "leader cool kid" looks at me "Dave Strider," he says with a smirk. I glance around but he just keeps talking " Well aren't you going to tell me your name?" he cooed voice laced with sarcasm, face expressionless. "D-Do I uh, have to?" I say back trying to see if

Gamzee was near. Dave probably didn't understand the concept of personal space kinda like Gamzee I guess, but it's kinda scary with Dave. I back up and he steps towards me again "Yes, you must tell me or I will simply die of curiosity." I couldn't back up anymore he somehow managed to corner me. Oh God, what's gonna happen to me! He smirks and we're inches apart my face is probably very red. " You can avoid all this trouble if you would just tell me your name" he takes my hand."T-tavros N-Nitram," I try to pull back but I just knock into the wall. His face stoic all the while he leans in and kisses my cheek! My poor, poor cheek! I look around once more for Gamzee, he's walking towards me actually, thank goodness. Dave loosens his death grip on my wrists without knowing I guess, I take the chance to abscond towards Gamzee. Of course being tripped by Dave first, nothing gets past a cool kid. Gamzee quickens his pace and is holding me in an instant, I feel kinda faint again but that's not gonna happen twice especially around this many people at least.

Dave's posse sneers "oh poor Tavbaby, don't go passing out in your boyfriend's arms" I try to respond 'he's not my boyfriend' but nothing comes from my mouth. Gamzee breaks the laughter with a growl, this growl was frightening to me.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_are the best I ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you _

_I find it hard to take_

_With people running circles_

_It's a very very mad world._

_Mad world_

Your name is gamzee and tavbro looks terrified.

You sit Tavros up before confronting the group. You rise off the ground anger seared into your thoughts and soon to be actions. All 6 ft. of you loom over them, some of the fuckers are already scared. One word that's all it takes for the group to scatter "Run.". Dave is still standing there smirking and you hate it. You growl "Why would you mother fucking harm Tavros. You'd best stay away from him if you know what's mother fucking best asshole." you turn and stalk back to Tavros. " Whatever," was the only response you got then silence but you don't care.

All that's on your mind right now is Tavros who looks like he's been scared half to death or maybe three fourths to death. What makes it even worse is the fact that you scared him, you feel horrible. You kneel beside him " I'm so sorry you had to see that Tav, I don't know what came over me and-," Tavros cuts you off by kissing your cheek. "Gamzee it's ok, it's fine you got angry, it uh, happens sometimes, and I uh forgive you"he tells you. No one's really done that before, you lift your hand to your cheek unsure the kiss really happened. There's red dusted over your grinning cheeks. "Why'd ya do that mother fucker?" you ask unsure you really wanted an answer. He replies smiling "Because you're my friend and you don't need to be angry anymore"

_(song break!)_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good _

_Happy birthday _

_Happy birthday_

_And I feel the way that every child should _

_Sit and listen _

_Sit and listen _

_Went to school I was very nervous_

_No one knew me _

_No one knew me _

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson _

_Look right through me _

_Look right through me_

You hug the smaller boy, but you think he might not be able to breath so you let go a bit. Tavros is still hugging you though, you rest you chin on his head. Still on the ground, still at the school where everyone can see you, neither of you care. The only word to describe how you feel right now is love. You just want to love Tavros even if you only met him the day before. You could only hope he felt the same, maybe he only pitied you. You won't think about that for the minute, just that you have yourself wrapped around this small boy with a large heart."Honk" you whisper to the air not really addressing anyone just wanting to be heard.

You and Tavros miss the bus and you smile inwardly. He calls his dad to say you two would be hanging out for a bit."Come on Tavbro, I gotta show you something!" mirth returning to your voice as you take his hand. He looked puzzled but still follows you. The two of you leave the campus and you lead him to the park."What are we doing at a park?"he asks in curiosity. He blushes when he realized you were still holding hands."Tav, this place here was my haven as a child, a-after my mom well.." your voice trails off "we aren't quite there anyways,". Within minutes you come to a swing/bench hanging from a tree swaying in the breeze. You take a seat and he sits next to you. The two of you just sit holding hands Tavros resting his head on Gamzee's broad shoulder."Thanks Gamzee, thank you for being there for me, thank you for bumping into me and holding me while I was passed out, and-" Tavros started to sob out. You pull him onto your lap cradling him, calming him. You run your long fingers through his mohawk and kiss his forehead. "Mom used to do that to me too" he chokes out and clings to you. You smile to him "you're a mother fucking miracle Tavbro, I all up and wish I could have known you before."

Wishes huh, they're a funny thing, you can make them on stars, birthday candles, and dandelions, but do they really come true? Are they powered by belief and love or is just empty hope? Maybe they only come true if you really need it. Yes, this seems right because you needed hope and love. You think Tav needed some wishes too. You met under a circumstance clearly defined as a miracle. Maybe it was meant to be, but those are just thoughts right? You shrug it off and turn your attention back to a crying Tavros comforting him to the best of your abilities. You make a vow never to let Tavros in harms way and to love him even if he may never know. The thought breaks your heart but you tough through it, you guess being with him is all you need.

And that's what you have.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_are the best I ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you _

_I find it hard to take_

_With people running circles_

_It's a very very mad world._

_Mad world_


	5. Parks with Dave

Gamtav fanfic chapter 5

Omg thanks to the peoples who followed/favorited this y'all are awesome hugs for all :). sorry if you aren't happy with the chapter but I can't bring myself to make Dave the evil person of the story. Now onto the story... And yes it is relevant to the plot. Also this chapter goes well with the song "Pieces" by Red you should give it a listen :).plus if you can point out alliteration in any chapter extra points for you. I am officially dubbing this the act 5 chapter because it probly gonna be the longest chapter the story.

* * *

I'm Dave Strider and I'm,- well, listen and you'll find out.

Of course I don't show it on the outside I'm really pissed with that juggalo, I was just trying to be friendly with Tavros. Yes, I did end up tripping him but he had it coming. Nothing gets past a Strider, nothing. I'm currently at an old park it's actually somewhere I go very often I just make sure no one's around. Not many people know I actually have emotions, I have hobbies besides being totally ironic too, like photography. The sky line at sunset is perfect most of the time for pictures, when the sky is painted pink, purple, and orange. Coming here, it gives me time to just clear my mind and let my thoughts be heard, by the birds and the trees. This old park is my second home basically, I grew up here, I love it here.

Gamzee and I didn't always dislike each other, we used to be good friends. Maybe it's the fact I told his dad he was gay. I didn't realize his dad would flip out like he did. I ran out when the stream off curses started to get loud and he started to throw things. Next day Gamzee came to school wearing clown make up and he was out of it. Like, he was a different person, filled with rage and sorrow. I never knew what happened after I left but I know it was bad. He started to get into drugs, they made him happy I guess. But he never forgave me, and I don't blame him. I don't really have a reason to hate him, it just rubbed off on me I guess.

As I'm walking by the swing hanging from the tree I see them, Gamzee and Tavros, sitting with each other holding hands. They look so peaceful together I'm glad of that. I'm going to apologize, it only seems right, maybe I should let my cool go every once in a blue moon. I start walking towards them hopefully Gamzee won't try and hurt me, although my strength has increased from strifes with Bro." Gamzee, Tavros?," they turn their heads towards me, Gamzee growls but Tavros calms him down. Tavros responds to me"What d-do you uh, want Dave?"

"I just want to say I'm sorry to both of you, and it's okay if you won't forgive me I just needed to apologize." Gamzee still glares at me, I don't expect any different, but Tavros offers me a small smile. I turn around to start walking away a voice I hadn't known for some time breaks our silence "thank you Dave, but I don't know if I can all up and mother fucking forgive you for that." it was Gamzee, I spin around once more " I know Gamzee but I didn't know he would flip out, it's not like I wanted to hurt you, I just thought it was something he should have known." Tavros looks very confused I guess Gamzee hasn't told him yet. " Dave, he's the reason I wear the makeup from all pain he left me that night." He takes a cloth from his bag and rubs some paint off, three scars running across his face. It was all my fault, if I would have never told his dad we might still be friends. I hate myself for this but I can't run from my fears again."uh what's going on Gamzee, I don't like it when you're angry it uh, scares me, I'm sorry" Tavros says in a whisper barely audible looking down but I could tell tears were starting to form.

"Gamzee, you have to tell him eventually why not get it over with." I say he nods at me, well I guess we're making progress together."Tavbro, I'm gay, and mr. Dave here decided to all up and tell my dad. My dad didn't like that fact and he mother fucking went ballistic on me, left three scar running down my face and many beatings after that." Gamzee's voice was wavering, and he was- crying? I don't know how Tavros is handling this but it wouldn't seem like he's upset by the way he's clearing away tears from the crying clown. Tavros takes Gamzee's face in his hands, its a pretty funny sight actually seeing the small boy comforting the sobbing mess that towered over him "Gamzee look at me, not at Dave,or the stars, or trees that trail the park, just me, you're my friend, nothing will make me hate you Gamz, and I'd actually kinda like you to be um.. more than a friend uh, if that's fine with you ." he says the last part a bit quieter though. I didn't expect that and I'm guessing Gamzee didn't either, I take this as my cue to leave." Yeah Dave I forgive you motherfucker, thanks." I smile and wave back to them as I walk away.

* * *

Your name is Gamzee and you're pretty sure Tavros just asked you out.

Wait, what!? Did Tavros just you ask out? He did, you're sure of it. This came out of no where saying you only knew him from the night before. Was it too soon maybe rushing into a relationship would be bad. "Wait Tavbro, you like this mother fucker next to you?" you two are both blushing and grinning. Tav is trying to respond but just ends up stuttering out mumbles of words "w-well, uh, I-I , g-gue-, um, yes." somehow you couldn't wish for a better answer."I get it Tavbro, no need to get flustered over me again" you smirk and kiss his forehead gently. "So do you wanna come to my house or...?" Tavros trailed off you're pretty sure he isn't the most confident person ever but it's so mother fuckin' cute. You need to get some stuff from your house but you'd want to go back to Tavros's place after that you tell him and he nods. You and your boyfriend (you love the way that sounds) are headed back to your house.

Upon reaching the house you notice there are police cars outside Tav looks at you and you shrug not knowing what's going on either. Your lame excuse for a dad is talking to one of the officers. You're within earshot but they haven't taken notice to you. You can pick out "gone since last night" and "kidnapped". Holding Tavbro's hand you walk up to them inwardly smirking"Hey dad you look mother fucking nice today, what's all up and going on having a party without me.". Your dad looks furious for a second but hides it quickly as he realizes the cop is still there. In mock worry he hugs you rather over tightly "oh, Gamzee where have you been I was so worried" he lied through his teeth. Tavros looks at you and you nod message received Tav bring the mother fucker some payback."well after that beating I got from you on either Saturday or Sunday I wouldn't know since I woke up from being unconscious on the bathroom floor, I decided to go for a walk, now dad do you all up and remember what you said to me before I left." your dad is speechless and you love it! The cop shoots a questioning stare to him"Well this doesn't look good for you so far so you may as well tell the truth sir." your father glares at you but complies angrily"I said if you aren't back by ten you're getting locked out." the cop nods and writes down a note(also he's sweating buckets and it's kinda creepy)."Please Gamzee, continue telling us the events that happened up to now."

You nod and continue "So I was walking right, and I fell onto this mother fucker Tavbro here and he got all embarrassed and shit then decided to all up and faint on me. I couldn't just leave him on the ground out there all alone so once I finally got him up and awake again it was past 10. Since I knew I was locked out by now I told Tav and he said I could spend the night at his place. So then we went there and I spent the night. Next morning I got on the bus and went to school with

Tav. After school we went to the local park and talked for a bit then I needed to get my books from here, so we walked here and we saw cop cars around the mother fucking house and then we walked up to you mother fuckers. And that's how I all up and got here.". The cop looks slightly amused by your whole story"Well you certainly have had a long day you must be so STRONG for being able to cope with it all, and where did you pick up, such a, lewd language,.". You just shrug in response, the officer turned to the ever blushing Tavros" I'm guessing, you are the Tavros Gamzee has been spending the day with?". Tavros tightens his grip on your hand "uh, yes s-sir Gamzee and I have been um, hanging out."he answers. The cop nods"Would you mind if Gamzee stayed with you for a bit longer since it seems he doesn't have other family in the area?" Tavros's face lights up "Well I'd have to ask my dad but I don't mind" everyone ('cept the cop) looks quite confused. "Well then mr. Makara I think it would be in the interest of everyone if you spent some time away from Gamzee," he states leading your dad towards his car. Your 'lovely' dad just shrugs"fine by me I don't want to live with a person like him anyways.

You grab some Faygo, pills, and your drawing supplies in a bag from the house. You and Tavros head back to your house to continue with the rest if your long day. As you walk holding hands and kissing cheeks you can't help but feel like the happiest person ever. This has been the longest tiring sweetest all around best day ever and you wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. Again?

Ch6

The poem is by me actually it's called-,well I don't really have a name for it so if you can suggest one for me that'd be great just make sure you

read it before throwing out suggestions. Thank you to everyone whose followed, faved, or reviewed the story it really means a lot to me that you all like it so hugs for all :) and sorry it took a while to finish I've had writers block and I haven't been feeling great either so bluh, I'll get better though. *half heartedly smiles* :)

* * *

Tavros's POV

Gamzee and I are walking back to my house after that 'lovely' incident. Holding his hand is one of the best things in the world. I never wanted our walk to end but it would. Still holding hands with Gamzee I was shocked that all this could happen in such a short amount of time, meeting gamzee having him stay the night with you and then wanting to date him the next day. The world was rushing by so fast and I couldn't seem to get my head straight every thing was so blurry and I was scared. My world just seemed to close in on me I couldn't hold my upper half up so I fell of course. "Gamzee, w-where are you? I-I can't see anything. I can't stand w-what's going to happen!" I cry out unsure I'm actually saying anything I can feel that I'm shaking like an earthquake. Then calm.

I wake up tucked into my bed Gamzee and Dad are at my sides both look worried "Are you okay Tavros?" Dad asks. I just nod, I have to stop passing out so much maybe I just need to learn to calm down like Gamzee. "You gotta stop all up and fainting on me ba- bro," Gamzee just changed that last word I think, he hasn't told my dad I guess I'm kinda glad. I wanted to be able to tell him myself. I try to get up but they don't want me to move, just rest. Dad left to give me some space and Gamzee was just about to leave but I didn't want to be alone "Gamzee would you mind sitting with uh, me?" I call faintly. He smiles and sits down besides me taking my hand in his. We just sit quietly for a bit then I recall something,"hey Gamzee, you brought an art book from your house right?"

" Yeah Tavbabe you wanna look through it? They aren't that good but if it all up and makes you better then sure" he said reaching for his bag and then handing me an old sketch book. As I flip through the pages I become more in awe the uniqueness of each drawing made me wonder about Gamz but I loved every second. Then there were the poems and they were so deep and beautiful or angry maybe even both. One poem in particular I took into liking and it had the picture of a flower colored like fire and smoke was rising up surrounding the poem which went like this:

It's kind of like a fire,

The way I feel about you

Burning brightly radiating around

That's how I feel when i'm with you

But even if I get knocked down

Just know there's still glowing embers

Waiting for another chance

So give me a chance

Please because

I can love with all

My heart

My soul

My mind

For I am a fire with no one to warm

I guess he saw me looking over it so much he tore out the page and handed it to me. "Gamzee I can't just take it from you," he thought for a moment before responding "hmm, then we'll do a trade you keep that and I get to draw you." he smiled.

" I'm not sure this is a trade Gamzee it just seems like more work for you but uh, I guess if that makes you happy then you have a deal" I say, I'll never quite understand his logic but that's okay. I sat up so I could watch him.

* * *

Gamzee's POV

This is great I get to draw Tav! I mean sure usually you don't ask to draw someone you met yesterday but this was different. He's just so mother fucking cute. Everything about him makes me fuzzy inside. I sketched the face outline first then began working on his eyes. Those big, brown, beautiful eyes of his, outlined by thick eyebrows and light lashes. Next his nose which is rounded and freckles lightly dusted his adorabull (pun intended) to his lips, small and delicate, beautiful is what he is. Onto his frame which is small just like the rest of this mother fucker. I just wanna all up and hug and kiss him forever! Add in the shirt and... "Done," I flip around the book so Tav can see it

"whoa,' he whispered in awe. "You all up and like it, bro? I ask, hope he likes it. Tav nods and blushes " Yeah Gamzee, i-it's beautiful um, is that really what you think of me?"

"You bet, Tavbabe, no need to get down on yourself like that."

"Okay, you're right. did you tell my dad about you and me, you know umm..." he says nervously.

"No, I did not Tavbro, I think you should all up and do the explainin' for yourself."

"I know, I was planning to do it soon I uh, just wanted to check first*yawns*"

"You should all up and get some sleep, had a rough day you know." I say Tav nods, settles back down and moves over to one side, I think he wants me to sit with him. I go and lay besides him and he takes my hand then falls asleep. I wish it was that easy for me, even being away from my dad I still feel his words cutting into me like knives. But that didn't matter now that I have my Tav. I turn to face a sleeping Tavros and kiss him on the forehead, he cracks a slight smile, he must be dreaming something nice. "Good night Tav,I love you." I whisper. He murmurs in his sleep" Love you, Gamz". He might be asleep but that's one of the best things I've ever heard. And with that I can go to sleep.

* * *

You like? Yes/no? if you don't do i needs to hire body guards ? If you do then big hugs :)


	7. Being social is fun!

Being social is fun!

Hey y'all thanks for reading up this far. If you guys have any suggestions for the next chapter or somewhere along those lines then I'd love to hear them. Also if anyone reading this is a whovian I'd love to chat. :) although if you aren't I'd still enjoy chatting with you too \(^_^)/

-SetAblaze

* * *

Your name is Tavros Nitram and you finally like school.

It's Friday today and you're feeling very accomplished having made it through the week without anymore trouble. Gamzee introduced you to some friends, and you met a few on your own too. You and Aradia have a few classes together which is cool. You met :

-Nepeta who's a really nice girl that likes cats and pairing people together (she's surprisingly accurate). She 'ships' you and Gamzee together even when you hadn't yet told people you were already going out.

- Equius is Nepeta's older brother he sweats a lot and he's dating Aradia. He also reminds you of the cop that arrested Gamzee's dad, maybe they're related

- Karkat he's kinda crabby and has a very colorful language but he seems at least somewhat happy around John.

-John, he's really funny and likes pranking people. Also, you're pretty sure he likes Karkat but won't admit it.

-Jade, she helps out with the garden and she's always super sweet and cheerful. John is her twin too.

And Rose who is basically a psychologist in a 15 year old's body, Dave is her twin.

Lunch is quite enjoyable for you and all your friends. You all sit outside in the courtyard under the shade of a tree. You and Gamzee are sitting next to each other holding hands. Gamzee twists around and pulls something up from the ground, a dandelion. "Make a wish Tav," he chuckles. You think for a minute but you can't come up with anything. Why? Because you already have everything you could ask for. Okay, I got it, you think to yourself. You blow all the pieces off the dandelion, summoning all your courage you tap Gamzee on the shoulder"Oh, hey Tav make your wish yet?" he asks. You nod and then pull him into a kiss on the lips. It wasn't probably the best kiss ever since you never really kissed anyone before. Much to your surprise though Gamzee kissed you back. It was a short kiss but it meant a lot to you.

"Hehe, you just all up and kissed this here mother fucker, Tavbabe." Gamzee says maybe a bit loudly and is grinning from ear to ear. Nepeta is squealing excitedly from the sight"OTP! OTP! OTP! EEEEEE!". Karkat is giving Gamzee a look "congradu-fucking-lations Gamzee, I'm just not even going to start with how fucked up you two are. You can't skip asking each other out and go straight into making out, that's fucking messed up!" Karkat starts ranting on about it. Gamzee chuckles and hold his hands up in mock defense "Hey, he kissed me, Karbro!". You add in "And um, I asked him out on Monday, so uh, yeah,.". Karkat is speechless for once and Nepeta looks proud that her 'ship sailed'.

You and everyone else are all laughing and you're glad they all still accepts you. "Taaaaaaaavros, you thought you could get away all those years ago didn't you?" a sickeningly familiar voice calls from behind you. Oh no, it can't be her, not after what she did to you. Refusing to turn around you look at Gamzee he pulls you closer to him, you're comforted by this. "V-vriska? Is that you?"

The girl behind you replies harshly "No, this your mother, torea-dumbass, turn around and quit hiding like a loser.". Gamzee growls and pulls you even closer if that's even possible"Stay away from my Tav,". Tears daring to run down your face, you turn to face the bane of your childhood existence.

Vriska Sekret, she was the reason your mom died and you couldn't walk until two months ago. You met her in 1st grade in class, you tried saying 'hi' on the play ground but she growled then later just pushed you off the swings. Things between you didn't get any better. She bullied you and pushed you around whenever she got the chance. Your self esteem was plummeting quickly and near gone by 3rd grade. Then she took it too far, you aren't sure how she managed to do it either so much hatred for such a young girl. She messed up the brakes on your mom's car. She was going to drive you to school that morning. That didn't happened, go figure. No breaks means no stopping, no stopping plus crazy speeding guy equals car crash that leaves you crippled and your mom dead. When you came back to school she had a evil grin on her face and gave you a note saying "like the surprise ::::D" you moved later in the year. But now she was back, at least you had Gamzee. He made you feel safe.

"Vriska, I'm uh, done with putting up with um, you. So please just leave me alone," you say clutching Gamzee's hand.

She just laughs at your face " If only it were that easy Torea-dork, but it's not and you can't hide in your boyfriend's arms forever.".

"Look uh, Vriska I don't want to talk right now" you say now getting a bit angry.

"Fine," she answered and walked away.

That wasn't the end saying that this was Vriska. You know this from experience but you have no idea what she's capable of now. Now you had friends though and Gamzee too, they would help you through this. Let's not tell how we know eachother though I think they might just be more scared you think to yourself. I will get through this you tell yourself. And if I can't for my sake then atleast for Gamzee.

* * *

Hi guys again if anyone wants to give me ideas for the next chapter you would to totallTepic also I'm starting a new story soon so look for it :)


End file.
